A Little Pain
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: ¿Porque siente tantos deceos por el? Hay algo que la orilla a hacer estupideses... ¿Porque? ¿Porque si al fin es novia de su rey? Con su rey o no, ese gato pervertido no deja de ser el protagonista de sus sueños y deceos. Amuto. LEMMON.


**A Little Pain  
-Amuto Tribute-  
You Give me Strong **

Su respiración agitada y pesada no ayudaba en mucho. Trago saliva al percatarse de que era una maldita pervertida. Tan solo pensaba en _eso_. La tenue luz salía por las rendijas de la puerta entre abierta, el vapor del agua caliente se asomaba por ahí, el sonido del agua al caer era llenador. Ese olor era embriagante. El aroma masculino de Tsukiyomi Ikuto la estaba volviendo loca. Perfume, tabaco y sudor. Bastante peculiar. Sus sonrojadas mejillas le dijeron que el libido estaba presente. Tenía poco que le sucedía aquello. Algo en ella se humedeció al saber al chico desnudo, mojado, detrás de la puerta frente a ella. Trago saliva mientras se decía a si misma _tengo novio que me ama y me respeta, _pero su mente y sus deseos lujuriosos la contradijeron diciéndole _tanto me respeta, que no se quiere acostar conmigo. _Trago mas saliva cuando recordó que ella tampoco se quería acostar con Hatori Tadase. Para nada. Con quien quería acostarse estaba bañándose despreocupadamente y ella se estaba muriendo de las ganas por entrar y saciar sus deseos. Sabia que el estaría dispuesto a desvirgarla. Se lo había dicho una infinidad de veces.

-Tranquilízate, Amu…-Intento calmarse.

Sus piernas empezaron a rozarse insistentemente, tratando de apaciguar las ganas de entrar al baño. Se sonrojo de forma diferente a lo usual, su vergüenza se había ido, pero el libido se había quedado. Mordió su labio inferior, llevando una mano a su entre pierna. Se detuvo al instante. No era tan patética para masturbarse y mucho menos para hacerlo pensando en el. Trago saliva. Tenia que ser realista, sus sueños húmedos siempre eran con Ikuto. El quererse acostar con Tadase era solo para ahogar esos deseos, para recalcarse a si misma que no sentía nada por el peliazul. Pero era mentira. Era evidente que sentía algo mas que amistad por el. Por lo menos, sentía un deseo carnal sin igual. Por nadie había sentido eso. Saboreo sus labios ante la decisión tomada. Dejo caer su falda al suelo, dejando descubiertas sus piernas. Se fue acercando lentamente al baño, desabotonando su blusa negra, dejándola en el suelo al igual que la falda.

Hinamori Amu ya no era una niña de doce años. Tenía diecisiete años orgullosamente cumplidos, y seis meses de desear sexualmente la compañía de Ikuto o por lo menos concientemente. Trago saliva antes de jalar la puerta, dejando que la luz le golpeara en el rostro. El vapor hacia el lugar mas interesante y la voz masculina del chico preguntando de quien se trataba la hizo estremecer al instante. No contesto, solo se limito a cerrar la puerta detrás de si, oyendo un suspiro de parte del muchacho. No podía verlo bien, el baño era extenso y el estaba de espaldas a ella, sentado en la bañera. Volvió a tragar saliva cuando se quito el brassier con lentitud. Ikuto puso una mano en su frente, creyendo que se trataba de Utau, _otra vez. _Amu camino un poco mas hacia el, dejando en el suelo su pataleta. Estaba completamente desnuda, detrás del chico. Se agacho a la altura del neko, que aun estaba a espaldas de ella; rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus largos brazos, abrazándole de forma provocadora. Ikuto se quedo sin habla al ver la pulsera con varios dijes que el había regalado a Amu.

-¿A-Amu?-Murmuro sin poder creerlo.

El eco del baño se hizo presente al resonar su voz de forma extraña. Amu deshizo el agarre, parándose para meterse en la bañera con el. Ikuto abrió los ojos de par en par cuando comprobó que se trataba de la pelirosa. Trago saliva al verla, totalmente desnuda frente a el. Amu se sentó frente a el, sobre el. Bajo la mirada, algo avergonzada, no podía creer que finalmente se había atrevido a hacerlo. Se acerco con la mirada baja hacia Ikuto, acomodando su cabeza en su hombro, sobre el pecho. Ikuto se sonrojo al sentir su pecho contra el de Amu. Amu ya no era una niña, definitivamente. Sus pechos planos ahora eran una delicia para el ojo masculino, sus caderas anchas embobaban a cualquiera –Menos a Tadase que cada día parecía mas una mujer-, sus piernas entornadas y sus nalgas bien formadas eran la comidilla de los hombres al pasar. Se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, definitivamente.

-¿Nanda… ?-Murmuro con trabajo Ikuto.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Esto tenía que ser un sueño; de ninguna manera Amu se le entregaría así de fácil y mucho menos en ese momento que andaba de novia con Tadase. Pero las manos mojadas de la chica sobre su pecho se le hicieron demasiado reales. La mujer murmuro algo in entendible al oído humano, pero Ikuto pudo entenderle. Tal vez era por la cercanía de ambos, tal vez era por el tiempo de conocerla, tal vez era porque era un gato. Sus brazos la rodearon con cuidado de ni siquiera tocarla mucho, Amu alzo la mirada, encarándolo por primera vez. Sus ojos decía mas de lo que el esperaba, sonrío. La peligrosa se le acerco peligrosamente, Ikuto termino el espacio entre ellos, formando un beso tranquilo, algo tímido. Amu gimió dentro del beso cuando Ikuto se movió un poco, tocando su entrepierna con la de el. Ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada, sonrojados a más no poder. El vapor no ayudaba mucho, la calentura aumentaba de sobremanera.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Qué dirá Tadase?-  
-Tadase es un idiota…-

Ikuto se carcajeo levemente dándole la razón, Amu lo acompaño con una sonrisa. Se veían directamente a los ojos durante unos minutos, finalmente volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso muchísimo mas salvaje y tentador. Ikuto la arrojó contra el descanso de la bañera, quedando sobre ella. El agua caliente, el vapor, todo el ambiente los incitaba a llevar ese encuentro al grado que Amu deseaba, Ikuto solo quería hacerla suya. La amaba. Esa era la verdad, y el sabia que ella no le correspondía, o por lo menos no como a el le gustaría. Muy dentro de el sabia que ella estaba confundida, desear como ella lo hacia a una persona no se trataba únicamente de deseo sexual, había algo mas. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando se percato de ello. Amu estaba enamorada de el, solo le faltaba darse cuenta. Ese encuentro seguramente le abriría los ojos a esa niña. La iba hacer gritar su nombre en placer.

-Ikuto…-Susurro.

El chico la miro detenidamente, admirando lo linda que era a sus ojos. Siempre había amado a esa niña. Dirigió sus labios al cuello de Hinamori, saboreando a la perfección su piel al descubierto, deseando llegar hasta al final, pero al mismo tiempo sin dejar que el momento acabase. Eran miles de sensaciones extrañas. Una de sus manos se hundió en el agua, buscando el cuerpo de la chica; la otra toco suavemente uno de los senos de la chica, haciéndola gemir ligeramente. Ikuto sonrío, esto pintaba a largo. Bajo sus labios por la piel de la chica, llenando de su saliva su clavícula y finalmente alcanzando con su boca uno de los senos de la mujer. Amu abrió ligeramente la boca, emitiendo sonidos placenteros para los oídos de Ikuto.

El joven succiono impaciente el pezón de la chica, mientras su mano atendía el otro montón de carne; su otra mano acariciaba el resto del cuerpo de Amu. Ella hecho atrás la cabeza, arqueando la espalda, quería más. Ikuto logro endurecer el pezón de la chica, busco el otro y le dio el mismo trato, logrando así el mismo resultado. Se burlo de la debilidad de la chica, esta solo pudo empujar su cadera hacia adelante, provocando un alarido del chico. Ahora quien se burlo fue Amu. Ikuto le miro seriamente, Amu trago saliva.

-¿Viniste a mi casa solo para esto?-  
-N-no…-Titubeo.-Que-quería verte, en verdad…-  
-Bien…-

Ikuto se puso de pie, dejando ver todo lo que identificaba como hombre. Amu se sonrojo al instante, era mas espectacular de lo que se había imaginado y soñado. Ikuto se burlo de ella. El chico salio de la bañera, volteándose al instante en que escucho un sonido de desaprobación por parte de la chica. Sonrío felinamente, como solo el sabe. La tomo en brazos y salio del baño a grandes zancadas, de puro milagro no se resbalo y medio mato con ella incluida. La soltó de golpe en la cama, mojando todo a su paso, pero poco le importaba.

Amu estiro sus brazos, reclamando por tenerlo cerca, Ikuto se coloco sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. El ritual de los besos comenzó una vez más. Esta vez Amu no se quedo estática, llevo sus manos a los fuertes pectorales del muchacho, acariciando la piel que ardía con la suya. Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar dentro de sus bocas, luchando por quien se adentraba mas en la otea. Finalmente, Amu dejo que Ikuto le hiciera lo que quisiera. Mala elección. Ikuto bajo sus besos por el cuello de la chica, succionando en algunas partes para declararla suya. Sus manos se encontraron con sus pechos bien formados y empezó a estrujarlos con cuidado, pero con fuerza. Amu soltó varios gemidos mientras el muchacho exploraba con sus labios su piel al descubierto. Pronto la boca del neko ayo sus senos. Ikuto sonrió por lo bajo, en serio la iba hacer gritar su nombre envuelto en lujuria. Rodeo con su lengua uno de los pezones de la chica, lamiéndolo con fuerza para después succionarlo. Amu enredó sus dedos en la cabellera de Tsukiyomi, disfrutando de sus actos, pidiéndole más con sus gemidos. Pronto el pezón se endureció, demostrándole al chico que la excitaba de sobremanera. Sonrío nuevamente, dirigiendo su boca al otro montón de carne, realizando la misma acción con la misma intensidad y fuerza.

-Ikuto… ¡Ikuto!-Lo llamo.

El chico dejo en paz sus pechos para alzar su mirada y verla con curiosidad. Amu estaba totalmente extasiada, sonrojada a más no poder y sentía el bochorno de su terrible calor. Ikuto esbozo una sonrisa complacida ante tal imagen. Subió a la altura de su rostro y la beso salvajemente, sintiendo como era correspondido por la muchacha. Hinamori se aprovecho de la situación y lo obligo a reacortarse en la cama. Beso con cierta timidez la piel morena del chico (*), mordiendo su cuello en algunas ocasiones. Lamió el óvulo de la oreja izquierda del muchacho, mordiéndolo antes de redirigirse a su boca, sabia que las orejas eran el punto débil de Ikuto. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si antes de ser novia de Tadase le hacia mil y un monerías al chico por las noches, consiguiendo dormirlo en muchas ocasiones cuando jugueteaba con sus orejas o su cabello… Sonrío ante tales buenos recuerdos, sintiéndose una tonta al haber aceptado a Tadase cuando ella estaba… No, no lo estaba. Solo era la emoción del momento, nada más. Amu volvió sus labios al cuello del chico, bajando hacia su pecho, saboreando sus músculos y tomando su sudor como si de un delicioso afrodisíaco se tratase.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces?-Sentencio Ikuto cuando la chica se acomodo entre sus piernas.  
-¿Tu que crees, neko-hentai?-

Ikuto trago saliva, esta niña iba muy en serio. Sonrío al percatarse de que tenía tiempo sin decirle Neko-hentai. Recordó complacido aquella época cuando Amu acababa de pasar a la secundaria y su trato con el era como el de una novia. Se sentía tan bien, tan amado por ella. Era increíble como el maldito de Tadase, había acabado con su felicidad… Y aun así, no podía odiarlo. Suspiro profundamente cuando los labios de la chica rozaron su erección. Se apoyo con los antebrazos y observo lo que su traviesa compañía hacia con su miembro. La pequeña Amu beso tiernamente la punta del erecto pene del neko, para luego empezar a lamerlo con timidez, finalmente se lo metió entre la boca.

-¡Amu!-

Hinamori siguió succionando fuertemente la erección del chico, deleitándose a si misma y al muchacho. De repente, Ikuto la detuvo, obligándole a mirarle a la cara, la chica sonrió al verlo. Subió hasta sus labios besándolo con suavidad. Fue un beso diferente a los otros, lleno de cariño.

-Te amo…-Confeso Ikuto.

Amu le miro con cierta impresión, mas no dijo nada; ni se quejo, ni le rechazo, solo se abrazo a su pecho, escuchando el loco palpitar del corazón del chico. Ikuto le correspondió el abrazo, llenándose del olor de la chica y sintiendo como una gran carga se le quitaba de enzima. Sonrió cuando decidió volver ese loco encuentro en algo verdaderamente inolvidable para ella. La acostó suavemente en el colchón, Amu noto el cambio en la actitud del chico. El salvajismo había quedado de lado, dejando al caballeroso Ikuto que ella conocía, aunque al igual era bastante burlón. Ikuto beso suavemente sus labios una vez mas, formando un camino de saliva con su boca bajando por su cuello, pasando por sus pechos, jugando con su abdomen y su ombligo hasta que llego a la ingle de la chica. Separo lentamente las piernas de la chica, acariciando su intimidad. Amu grito cuando sintió como Ikuto introducía su lengua en su entrada. Las penetraciones de la lengua masculina hicieron efecto rápidamente en ella, erectando sus pezones y haciéndola humedecer mas de lo que ya estaba. Ikuto se deleito con el sabor de su chica, llenándose de ella, Amu volvió a acariciar el cabello azulado del chico, arqueando la espalda por tanto placer. Ikuto se separo lentamente de ella y finalmente metió un dedo en la vagina de la chica, haciéndola gemir al instante. Penetro con cuidado su cavidad, preparándola para recibirlo lo mejor posible. Necesitaba que en verdad estuviera bastante húmeda, su cavidad era algo angosta y su miembro muy ancho para ella. Se enorgulleció al reconocer eso. Sintió como un líquido calido salía de la chica, había alcanzado el orgasmo. Amu gimió casi a gritos, el chico se burlo de ella, enorgulleciéndose mas de si mismo y su capacidad masculina.

-Ikuto, ya… no puedo mas…-Murmuro.-Por favor… hazme tuya… ¡¡YA!!-

Ikuto la miro con impresión. Subió a la altura de su rostro una vez más y le beso la frente de la chica con cariño, Amu no lograba entender que demonios le pasaba, pero le gustaba que la tratara con delicadeza. El chico la obligo a flexionar sus rodillas y abrir las piernas con cuidado. Se coloco en la entrada de ella y empezó a introducirse con cuidado de no hacerle sufrir más de lo necesario. Amu se aferro a el, tratando de apaciguar las lagrimas. Ikuto sintió como la chica clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y mojaba su hombro derecho, donde ocultaba su rostro. Estaba llorando.

-¿Quieres que… pare?-Pronuncio entrecortadamente.  
-N-no… Ni siquiera… lo pienses…-Contesto.

El neko esbozo una sonrisa. Se adentro lo mas que pudo en ella y espero a que ella se acostumbrara a el lo mayor posible. La chica sintió como poco a poco el dolor se iba calmando en su interior. Sonrío un poco al darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía tener dentro al chico. Era una rara sensación, pero en serio se sentía muy bien.

-Ya…-Murmuro sin ver a la cara al chico.-Ya estoy bien…-

Amu alzo su rostro para encararlo, algo en su corazón se movió al ver el rostro de preocupación del chico. Ikuto siempre se había preocupado por ella, siempre la protegía, la cuidaba de absolutamente todo, hasta de él mismo. Ikuto se sentó en la cama, con ella en sima, comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, para que ella se acostumbrara al constante vaivén. El siempre la había querido por quien era, Ikuto era el único con el que podía ser ella misma… Realmente Ikuto la amaba y ella…

-Ikuto…-Murmuro en un suspiro cuando el dolor se fue totalmente.

Amu empezó a hacer el movimiento una vez que se calmo todo en su interior. Ikuto la miro directo a los ojos e hizo que se detuviera, ella le miro con verdadera curiosidad. El chico la recostó con delicadeza en el colchón, sin deshacer su unión. Pronto Tsukiyomi empezó a hacer las envestidas muchísimo mas rápidas, arrebatando gemidos de los labios de la pelirosa. Amu le acompaño en el movimiento hasta que logro sentir un delicioso orgasmo por segunda ocasión. Ikuto sonrío al notar que en serio si era bueno. Beso su frente y la chica le miro de lleno, con bastante ternura.

-Ikuto…-Murmuro.-Me toca…-  
-Como quieras…-

Ikuto salio de ella, cambiando de posiciones. El muchacho se acostó en la cama y la pelirosa se le coloco en sima, metiendo su erecto pene en su húmeda vagina. Dio un suspiro placentero cuando al fin lo tuvo dentro. Empezó a moverse lentamente, sosteniéndose de los hombros del chico. Abrió lentamente los ojos después de sentir las manos del chico sobre sus caderas, dándole fuerza. Podía ver los azules ojos de Ikuto en la penumbra nocturna, viéndole de una forma diferente a como siempre lo había hecho. Cariño, lujuria, amor, deseo. Eran demasiadas cosas para un sola mirada, pero Ikuto lo podía todo para ella. Para ella, Ikuto lo era todo. De repente se detuvo, Tsukiyomi le miro con curiosidad. Amu trago saliva al haberse aceptado a si misma sus verdaderos sentimientos. Los recuerdos, los múltiples recuerdos… Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, Ikuto se puso alerta.

-¿Amu?-Murmuro, sentándose en la cama aun dentro de ella.-¿Qué… que sucede?-  
-Gomen ne…-Contesto, secando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, pero estas seguían escapando de sus ojos.-No es… nada…-

El neko trago saliva, abrazándola hacia su pecho, Amu oculto su rostro sonrojado en este. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando sintió una punzada dulce en el corazón. Siempre había estado enamorada de Ikuto, pero jamás se había dado cuenta. Por lo menos no del todo. Y por eso, su subconsciente le mandaba pequeñas señales en forma de sueños, su corazón pedía a gritos que abriera los ojos. Un cosquilleo se origino en su vientre, Ikuto seguía dentro de ella. Podía sentir el respirar agitado del chico, como subía y bajaba su pecho gracias a esto. Tenia que decirlo.

-Ya estoy bien…-Comento deshaciendo el abrazo.-Acuéstate…-

Amu empujo levemente al chico que tenia la incertidumbre marcada en el rostro, la chica sonrío para el. Ikuto se quedo sin aliento, algo había cambiado. Había algo diferente en los modos de la chica. Amu miro hacia abajo, y reanudo las penetraciones. Suspiro cuando volvió a sentir como entraba y salía el miembro del muchacho. Se sonrojo de forma diferente a las anteriores, llena de felicidad. Sentía que volvería a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Una felicidad increíble la invadía totalmente. Ikuto sonrío al ver su rostro y la forma en la que le miraba; comenzó a acompañarla en el movimiento.

-Ikuto…-

El chico alzo el rostro y sonrío, Amu siguió realizando el movimiento y en ese momento, el chico se sentó en la cama, para mayor comodidad de ella. La forma tan placentera y llena de ternura con la que el chico entraba y salía de ella, la unión dulce de sus labios y el ambiente eran la combinación perfecta para sentirse completa. Era ella misma.

-Ikuto… ¡IKUTO!-

Amu sintió que el clímax llegaba. Era la tercera vez que Ikuto le provocaba un orgasmo. El chico tomo sus labios cuando sintió que el interior de la muchacha abrasaba su miembro por segunda vez en la noche, amortiguando un grito por parte de ella y el suyo propio.

-Dios…-Murmuro Amu cuando se tiro de lleno al colchón.-Ya no puedo mas…-

Ikuto sonrío maliciosamente, necesitaba hacerla gemir su nombre mas, esto se le estaba empezando a convertí en una clase deliciosa de vicio. Beso tiernamente su clavícula y sus senos, jugueteando con el abdomen de ella, acariciándolo como si de un gato se tratase. Amu empezó a reírse, Ikuto estaba loco. Flexiono sus piernas y se puso de perfil, queriendo huir del chico, pero Ikuto fue mas rápido y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, estando sobre ella. Amu se rió de nuevo, Ikuto empezó a besarle los hombros con devoción. Suspiro dejándose hacer por el chico, no quería que la noche terminara. Vio el reloj en el buró, las dos y media de la mañana. Aun era temprano. Se volteo en la cama y encaro a Ikuto, buscando sus labios y besándolos cuando los hayo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos al separarse. Amu sonrió, sintiendo que era necesario anunciarle su reciente descubrimiento.

-Ikuto, yo…-Murmuro, el peliazul le miro de lleno.-Quería decirte… gracias por esta noche que me has dado…-Se coloco de frente el, acurrucando su cabeza rosada en el pecho y hombro del neko.-Gracias por que siempre estuviste ahí… gracias por existir, Ikuto.-

El muchacho sonrió tiernamente, dejando que la chica recuperara fuerzas un momento. Acarició el cabello rosado de Amu durante esa pequeña trayectoria, analizando las palabras de la chica. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta cuando se percato de que la chica se había dado por enterada de su propio sentir. Sonrió como solo el sabe, Se separo de la chica, obligándola a ponerse boca abajo, alzando levemente las caderas. Ikuto se coloco detrás de ella y comenzó a lamer su cavidad una vez más. Amu dio un pequeño respingo y grito placenteramente. Se sorprendió de que Ikuto no la callara y entonces recordó que Utau estaba de gira y los padres de Ikuto jamás estaban. Aun habían cosas que no sabia de el, pero tenia toda la intención de saberlo absolutamente TODO. Al fin, Tsukiyomi dejo sus penetraciones con su lengua para ahora meter uno de sus dedos en la humedad de la chica. Amu apretó las sabanas, ese hombre quería matarla de placer, definitivamente. Inconcientemente, la chica alzo un poco mas sus caderas, pidiéndole mas. Ikuto sonrío con satisfacción y saco su dedo de ella.

-Te amo.-

Amu se quedo callada ante las palabras del chico. Ikuto limpio sus dedos con su lengua, cual gato era. Hinamori le miro de reojo, esperando a que el chico volviera a penetrarla fuertemente. Y así fue. Ikuto volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, en verdad quería hacerla gritar su nombre en placer. Los gemidos se reanudaron, dentro de poco se convirtieron en gritos. Los senos de la chica subían y bajaban al compás de las envestidas del neko. Amu tenía una sonrisa en el rostro casi tatuada, al igual que Ikuto. La chica se sostuvo de las sabanas al sentir un nuevo orgasmo… Pero podía sentir que Ikuto aun no llegaba al final, así que tendría que aguantar una o dos rondas más. Ikuto volvió a aumentar la velocidad después de que la vagina de la chica dejo de abrazarle deliciosamente.

-Argh…-Gruño placenteramente.

Ikuto se dejo caer sobre la espalda de la chica delicadamente, aun penetrándola con fuerza. Amu empezó a gemir mas rápido y fuerte, diciendo su nombre. Los oídos de Ikuto festejaron su cometido, hasta que un fuerte grito salio de lo mas profundo de su garganta, llegando al final de su propia locura. Amu sonrió complacida totalmente con todo lo ocurrido. El chico empujo hacia adentro unas tres veces más y se dejo correr en ella. Ambos se dejaron caer en el colchón con la respiración agitada a más no poder. Amu sentía la respiración entrecortada de Ikuto sobre su espalda, acariciándole gentilmente la nuca.

-¿Te gusto, Amu?-Cuestiono.  
-Si, mucho…-Contesto volteando para encararlo.-… Al final… me he dado cuenta, Ikuto.-Dijo.-Nunca podría ser yo misma si tu no estas, eres el único que realmente me conoce… Gracias por todo, Ikuto.-Se abrazo totalmente a el.-Te amo.-  
-¿Me amas?-Reacciono Ikuto después de un prolongado silencio.-¿De verdad?-  
-Oye, nunca lo dudes…-Le contesto la joker.-Por supuesto que te amo… Baya, al final me hiciste gritar tu nombre…-Ikuto sonrió ante lo dicho.-Pero… ya quiero que sea la próxima ronda…-

Ikuto le miro lujurioso, Amu le pidió con la mirada descansar. El chico beso su frente, tapándola con las sabanas que habían caído al suelo con su salvaje encuentro. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, pensando en lo que había pasado. De repente, Ikuto empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Cuestiono ella.  
-Quiero estar presente cuando cortes con Tadase…-

La chica se quedo en blanco, no había pensado en eso. Amu sonrío, Ikuto podía llegar a ser muy cruel con el pobre chibi rey.

-Ni lo sueñes.-Le dijo.-Es un asunto delicado y contigo ahí, me será imposible explicarle las cosas…-  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-  
-¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡Eres mas burlón que un payaso con el!-  
-… Es que es divertido molestarlo…-  
-Ya veo… que celoso eres…-  
-¿¡NA-NANII!? ¿¡Celoso yo!? ¡NI DE BROMA!-  
-Ce-lo-so… celoso, celoso, celoso…-

**-End xD-  
**

1: La piel de Ikuto es poco mas oscura que la de Amu.

--------------------------------------------

Arigatou por leerme nwn. Se que este lemmon es un poco fuerte a lo que están acostumbrados a leer de mi, pero es que… no se, Ikuto es tan sensual que me inspira a escribir cosas interesantes sobre el y Amu XD… Realmente espero que les haya gustado y no será lo único que leerán de mi, se los aseguro… Entre esta semana y la otra publicare dos fanfictions mas de SC! Obviamente, Amuto… y un pareja algo inesperada por ahí XD jajaja… ¡¡REVIEWS!!**  
**


End file.
